At The Playa
by totaldramafanifc
Summary: Aleheather fanfic, when Heather is sent down the toilet, she recieves notes from each of her fellow vilians, and soon after, she comes face to face with the one person she doesn't want to see at all. Rated T for swearing and mild violence.
1. Welcome to Playa de Losers!

What did I feel when I took the flush of shame? Horrible, humiliated, and just like Lindsay, completely and utterly confused. When I found out Alejandro stole the Immunity Statue from me, I was honestly hurt. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I had for once been defeated, and what's worse is that he beat me. Alejandro. I actually still liked him during this season, but I almost lost all faith in him, until he pulled that move, I have to say, I'm still hurt, but extremely impressed.

_ "You, YOU, YOUUUUUU!" I screamed at his smug face. I couldn't believe he did this to me._

_ "Hate to interrupt this perfectly planned argument," Chris said leaning in to Alejandro and I,"But the only vote that wasn't for Alejandro, was for you, you, YOU!" he then held up a picture of me with a red slash through it._

_ I fell to my knees screaming,"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I had never felt so humiliated in my entire life, I felt like sitting there and crying._

_ Alejandro then held his hand out for me and pulled me up saying,"Don't worry, your elimination will make this competition much easier for me," then my inner bitch came in and I slapped him across the face as hard as I could and smiled._

_ I turned around to Gwen, Courtney, Cameron, and Scott and said,"Kick Alejandro's ass for me,"_

_ "Will do, thats the lowest thing I've seen ever!" Scott said giving me a high five._

_ After I finished saying goodbye to my team, Alejandro, Chris, and I all walked to the gigantic toilet that officially decided my fate. I walked with my head hung as I looked at my feet and sighed. There was a ladder for me to climb up to get in the water. 'This is the most twisted thing ever' I thought._

_ I got inside, and the water was dirty and cold. As I bobbed in the water, I crossed my arms and glared at Alejandro who climbed and sat on the seat watching my demise as an All Star._

_ "Since we are even, we can clean the slate, after all we are a perfect couple," Alejandro said mocking me. I shoved him off the seat and into the lake and laughed inside._

_ "Let's do this!" I said confidently. Biggest mistake. Suddenly the water I was in started to swirl, and it started to fall into the small hole that would seal my fate. I let out the loudest scream I could as I started to go down with the water. Suddenly I was under water and I couldn't breathe. I finally fell in the hole screaming as the tubes went underwater._

_ After about 30 seconds, I saw a pool and the tube led inside of it. 'Just a few more seconds of this shit and your done Heather' I thought holding my breath. I was finally inside the pool and I started swimming up to the surface when I realized I was at Playa de Losers, AGAIN!_

"Well look who the cat dragged in!" Jo said sipping a glass of lemonade as she walked outside.

"Not funny!" I coughed trying to get out.

"Welcome to Playa de Losers Haylee!" Lindsay said waving to me from a beach chair, she still couldn't get my name right, dumb blonde.

I finally got out and found a towel laying out on the chair next to Lindsay. I walked to where the towel was and wrapped it around me.

"So, how did you get voted out?" Sam asked walking outside with Lightning.

"Sha-yeah, how did you get sha-flushed?" Lightning asked as all of the losers circled around me.

After I told my story everyones mouthes fell agape.

"Jalapeno could walk the whole time!" Lindsay asked surprised.

"And he stole the sha-immunity from you!" Lightning agreed.

"And kissed your hand! YUK!" Jo exclaimed.

"Each of your answers are correct," I sighed.

"I'm sorry you got dumped on national TV by your hot latin boyfriend," Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I got up from my seat and screamed,"NUMBER 1, WE NEVER DATED, NUMBER 2, HE DIDN'T DUMP ME, AND NUMBER 3, HE'S NOT HOT!" I then stormed inside to find my room. Our room numbers were what rank you got, since I was the 5th eliminated, I got room 5. Once I got there, you had to write your name on the door with sharpie. The names Katie and Dawn were written on the door, time to add mine. I grabbed a pen from my pocket and wrote my name. I then opened the door to find 5 slips of paper on my bed. I walked to my bed and realized they were all letters from my fellow villians. I picked up one of the papers and started to read it.

**Okay, I will have one letter in each chapter, flash back is** _written like this and normal POV _Is written like this. **The first letter is from Gwen, so it will be up soon! Thanks for the support :)**

**-Madi :***


	2. A Letter from Gwen

**Okay remember this is the letters, first one is Gwen :)**

_Heather,_

_I can't believe I'm writing this right now, but I'm going to miss you! Honestly what Alejandro did you was completely horrible, even for a villian! Atleast you appologiezed for scortching him with lava. Touchey subject, oops... Anyways, I had a meeting with everyone and we agreed to throw the next challenge and all vote for Alejandro, he will be eliminated in your honor :)_

_Also Scott and Courtney, kissed! Biggest shock isn't it! Who knew the CIT with a pole up her ass could fall in love with a redneck dirt farmer! Cameron threw up, Alejandro swooned over 'Young Love' and I laughed. Newest TD hookup anyone XD. I made the whole team write you a letter saying how much we miss you, so I'm writing to you while Courtney is sitting on her bunk writing her letter to you and the three boys are making some cheesey apology card on their side of the cabin._

_Also once you left, Alejandro admitted that he was only still walking on his hands to get a perfect glimpse of your ass, and once you got eliminated he figured that since you would be gone, he didn't need to anymore, WHAT A SKEEZE! _

_Courtney and I are officially friends again, I'm also friends with Scott and Cameron now, so Alejandro is left to fend for himself, which will be hilariously unsucceful! Our next challenge we have to box against our worst enemies, so Alejandro is against his brother, I'm against Courtney, Scott is against Fang, and Cameron is against a bunch of mutant moles! We have this in the bag now! Can't wait to see you and everyone else at Playa, but hopefully that isn't anytime soon :)_

_Kiss Kiss,_

_Gwen _

I then put my card from Gwen and picked up the next one, it was from Scott. I started to read the letter.

**Sorry! The letters are going to be short, so be looking forward to some extremely short chapters! I hope you like this mini series so far :)**

**-Madi**


	3. A Letter, A Piece of Wood, and a Rose

**Time for the letter from Scott, I might put the letter by Cameron in this chapter too, but I'm not sure yet, you'll find out when you read it :)**

_Dear Heather,_

_Hey, how is it at the Playa? I don't really remember because I was in the trauma chair then... anyways, you might hear this in everyones letter, but the whole team didn't want you gone! We found out that you lied about Alejandro wanting me and Cameron gone, but we were going to vote him off anyways, or bubble boy, but not you!_

_Its funny because the whole team hasn't said a word since you left and it feels like the apocolypse! Alejandro I think regrets doing what he did, because he is writing to you right now as well, and crying! What a wimp! We all wish you the best of luck and hopefully won't see you soon if you know what I mean._

_Yours Truely,_

_Scott_

After I finished Cameron's and Courtney's letters, which weren't very thoughtful, I finally found one slip of paper left, it had to be from Alejandro. I picked up the piece of paper when the immunity idol lay next to the paper with the most beautiful rose I had seen ever. I picked up the immunity idol and started to cry. I held it in my hand as I stared at the stupid piece of wood that changed my fate of earning a million dollars! I then picked up the rose and smelt it, fresh for sure, and it smelled amazing. I then regretted what I did next, I picked up the note Alejandro wrote for me and started to read it.

**Sorry I had to cut it short, for Alejandro's note, I will try to make it an extremely long love note, with a love poem, it will be perf :)**

**-Madi**


	4. Spanish love Poem

**Here is the Cute Aleheather love note! I might cry while writing this, so a fair warning to everyone!**

_Mi Angel,_

_Voting for you tonight was probably the most difficult thing I've done in my life, besides flirting with Courtney and ignoring you. I'm extremely sorry for how everything turned out tonight and I regret every horrible thing I've done to you. I know that the whole team is going to throw the next challenge and I will be eliminated. I'm almost relieved that I will be going to the Playa because I get to see you again, my Mi Amour. Gwen and Courtney have become best friends and have taken both Scott and Cameron on their side, so I am alone. I have written a special poem for you, I'm sorry it must be in Spanish to speak my true words. I love you so much Heather, and I can't wait to see Mi Angel soon ;)_

_-Alejandro :*_

_Amor, amor, un hábito vestí_  
_el cual de vuestro paño fue cortado;_  
_al vestir ancho fue, más apretado_  
_y estrecho cuando estuvo sobre mí._

_Después acá de lo que consentí,_  
_tal arrepentimiento me ha tomado,_  
_que pruebo alguna vez, de congojado,_  
_a romper esto en que yo me metí._

_Mas ¿quién podrá de este hábito librarse,_  
_teniendo tan contraria su natura,_  
_que con él ha venido a conformarse?_

_Si alguna parte queda por ventura_  
_de mi razón, por mí no osa mostrarse;_  
_que en tal contradicción no está segura_

* * *

Suddenly out of nowhere, my room door opened and Jo and Lindsay came in.

"Hey Heather, do you want to come to the pool and talk for a bit?" Lindsay asked finally getting my name correct.

"Sure," I said placing the note on my bed and walking outside with them.

Suddnely when I walked out, there was a huge banner outside that said,'WELCOME TO THE PLAYA HEATHER'

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted with smiles from ear to ear.

"What the hell is this, some prank?!" I demanded.

"NO! We just feel bad because you got dumped," Sam said.

"I SAID WE WERE NEVER DATING! HOW HARD IS THAT TO UNDERSTAND?!" I yelled furious.

"Here! I made you a cake!" Lindsay said running up to me holding a cake that said,'Welcome Hannah' but Hannah was crossed out with frosting and Heather was below it.

"I just want to be alone! Don't you all understand that I just need some space?!" I said starting to cry,"I just lost 1 MILLION DOLLARS for the 3rd TIME!"

"Well, you won season 3," Lindsay said pointing to me.

"Well, did I get any money?!" I said obviusly pissed as I stormed off back to my room.

When I got back, I shut my door and locked it, then ran to my bed and sobbed into my pillow, I had lost a million dollars, my crush, and now I was completely alone! After another hour of crying, I slowly drifted to sleep, holding the rose in my hand and smiling.

**TRANSLATION TIME!:**

**Amor, amor, un hábito vestí**  
**el cual de vuestro paño fue cortado;**  
**al vestir ancho fue, más apretado**  
**y estrecho cuando estuvo sobre mí.**

**Después acá de lo que consentí,**  
**tal arrepentimiento me ha tomado,**  
**que pruebo alguna vez, de congojado,**  
**a romper esto en que yo me metí.**

**Mas ¿quién podrá de este hábito librarse,**  
**teniendo tan contraria su natura,**  
**que con él ha venido a conformarse?**

**Si alguna parte queda por ventura**  
**de mi razón, por mí no osa mostrarse;**  
**que en tal contradicción no está segura:Love, love, a habit I dressed  
which(who) of your cloth was cut;  
on having dressed breadth, it was, tighter  
and I press hard when it was on me.**

Later here of what I consented,  
such a repentance has taken me,  
that I prove(try) one day, of congojado,  
to break this into that I got.

More: who will be able of this habit to escape,  
having its nature so opposite,  
what with him(it) has come to be content?

If some part stays for luck  
of my reason, for me it does not dare to appear;  
that in such a contradiction is not sure.

**I'll post a chapter tomorrow, night **

**-Madi**


	5. I Finally See my Boyfriend Again

**GOOD MORNING! This could possibly be the last chapter for this fanfic, and I'll start a new series, but it's a surprise :) so enjoy the possibly last chapter of At The Playa!**

A week had passes since the elimination, and I was feeling a little bit better, Lindsay can finally get my name correct, Jo is a little less annoying (I said a little) Lightning still does his Sha-Bam this, and Sha-Boom that, SHA-SHUT UP, and Sam finally got inside his small brain that I never dated Alejandro. We all sat by the pool discussing who would go home next.

"I think Cameron is going home, he can't last as a villian for long," Sam suggested.

"What about Sha-Courtney, she must be getting on everyone's nerves," Lightning said.

"I hope Tyler doesn't go home!" Lindsay said.

"HE'S NOT IN THIS SEASON!" We all shouted.

"Ohhh yeah!" Lindsay said, typical blonde Lindsay.

Suddenly the TV turned on and it revealed who would be going home, it was Alejandro, like I guessed. Everyone gasped, but me, I saw it comming.

_"Alejandro, your gone!" Chris said directing him to the toilet._

_As he stepped in, he shivered and realizing how gross the water is, serves him right for getting me eliminated._

_"Anything you want to say?" Chris asked as he held the remote that would choose his fate._

_"I just want to tell everyone in the viewing world, that I never ment to hurt Heather or her feelings, and I'm sorry," Alejandro confessed._

__Everyone looked at me until we heard a toilet in the distant flush and muffled screams. Of course I ran inside to put on my bikini, I would sit in the pool and mock him. Suddenly I started to hear a quiet scream that got louder every second, suddenly I saw Alejandro going throught the pipe. I quickely dived into the pool right when he got through in the tube. I opened my eyes and he was right infront of me, smiling and holding my hands. I swear of it was possible to blush underwater, my face would be as red as a tomato! I wrapped my arms and legs around him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me as I started to swim to the top of the pool.

When I got back up, a took a huge breath, do you know how long I was under there for?!

"AWWWWW!" Lindsay gushed.

"So now your together, aren't you," Sam said crossing his arms and smiling.

Then Alejandro came back up to the surface just as Sam said that, then I blushed, it was a light blush, but a blush.

Then Alejandro took his hand in mine as we got out of the pool and said,"Yes, yes we are,"

I smiled and hugged him whispering,"I love you," into his ear.

"I love you too," he replied.

I smiled at him as we walked hand in hand to get a towel.

"Great, just what we need at the Playa, the queen bitch and satan hooking up!" Jo exclaimed rolling her eyes

**Hey! This is the last chapter of At the Playa, I've decided! I will start my next fanfic, I can't give you the name or else you will know the entire plot, and we don't want that, now do we?! Anyways R&R this story, I really hope you liked it! **

**-Madi ;***


End file.
